


You Turned My World Upside Down

by NicoleHaughtDamn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Actress Waverly, F/F, Fate, Fluff, Love Story, Nerdy Nicole, Shy Nicole, Smut, Teacher Nicole, champ is not a dick, perry is tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleHaughtDamn/pseuds/NicoleHaughtDamn
Summary: Waverly and Nicole meet at at bar. Nicole has no idea Waverly is a famous actress and the two spend an amazing night together, talking, flirting, and having fun, but they part ways without getting each other's numbers. Will they meet again? Or is it not meant to be?
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	You Turned My World Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Waverly was tired. She was tired and bored. But here she was in a crowded bar, left alone by her best friend, listening to her co-star Perry ramble on and on about his achievements. Clearly a failed attempt of trying to impress Waverly, but of course Waverly was not having it.

“And then I told Brad Pitt no I’m not going to mention you in my Oscar speech…” Perry went on and Waverly rolled her eyes, but smiled politely nonetheless.

“God I just want to go back to my hotel…” Waverly thought to herself. She had a long day of filming and all she wanted to do was relax, drink a glass of wine, and enjoy her alone time. However that was not the case right now, so she let Perry go on as she looked around the crowded bar. Lots of people were drunk, laughing, and having a good time. However, Waverly’s looking stopped.

Stopped by a gorgeous redhead, sitting across the bar by herself, clearly finding herself in the same situation as Waverley, stuck listening to someone ramble on, while she sat there bored, looking as though she had better things to do. She was wearing a white button up shirt, with olive dress pants and brown dress shoes to match, and a tie to put it all together. The redhead was also wearing round framed glasses that she was often pushing up during her conversation with the blonde.

“Wow..” Waverly whispers, not taking her gaze off of the redhead. “Right?!” Perry exclaims. Thinking the brunette was responding to his irrelevant story. He goes back to his rambling and Waverly rolls her eyes at him again, but moves her gaze back to the redhead

The redhead sat at a table listening politely to a blonde bimbo waitress clearly trying to flirt with her, and Waverly couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy of this waitress flirting with this woman Waverly doesn’t even know. Waverly could see the redhead awkwardly laugh at something the waitress had said and at that Waverly decided it was her time to swoop in.

“Excuse me.” Waverly interrupted Perry. “I have to use the ladies room, you know how it is. Need to touch myself up and all that jazz..” Waverly laughs awkwardly. Perry chuckled a bit along with the brunette. “Anything I can help you with Waves?” Perry winks and Waverly internally cringed. “No, no. I think I can manage. Order me another glass of red?” Perry bit his lip and nodded, and Waverly began to walk away already feeling Perry’s eyes on her ass. Waverly shivered in disgust but was brought out of her thoughts by the gorgeous redhead now left alone by the blonde waitress, and Waverly decided this was her chance.

“Big whiskey and coke fan huh?” The redhead was startled by the sweet angelic voice and looked up in the direction of where it came from. There with the voice stood a gorgeous brunette wearing a black short sleeve crop top, black skinny jeans and red heels, with a denim jacket to top it all off, and hair down in waves. Nicole was awestruck, but was brought out of her trance by the brunette waving a hand in front of her.

“You alright?” The angel asks and Nicole finally responds. “Oh yeah, sorry!” Nicole answers nervously. “Um no just coke for me, I’m not a big drinker, and besides I have an early day tomorrow, and ya know, don’t want to have regrets in the morning.” The redhead chuckle and the brunette right along with her.

“I hear you there.” Waverly laughs. “I’m Waverly.” Waverly holds her hand out for the women to take. “Waverly Earp.”

“Nicole Haught.” The redhead responds and shakes the brunette's hand. “Haught?....Mind if I sit?” The actress asks. Nicole smiles. “Please.” Nicole responds. Waverly takes a seat across from the redhead, and conversation sparks.

Hours go by of the two talking. Waverly about her career as an actress, Nicole about her career as a teacher. Waverly was surprised, however, of Nicole not recognizing her. However, Nicole confesses that she has never been one for television, and just assumes Waverly is a common theater actress. The two go on and on with each other and don’t even realize the time that has gone by until the bartender approaches them about the bar closing. The two make their way out of the establishment and continue walking together into the night, continuing their conversation about anything and everything.

As the two approach Waverly’s hotel they stop in front of the entrance. “This is me.” Waverly exclaims, and Nicole chuckles. “I suppose it is.” The two stare into each other's eyes. Continuing to be drawn to each other like moths to a flame. “I had a really nice time tonight Waverly. Will I see you again?” Waverly smiles. “God I hope so.” The two smile at each other and can’t help but be drawn in even more by one another. They are close enough to feel the others breath and Waverly can’t help but stare at the woman's lips. 

Nicole does the same, but won’t be the one to take the leap. “Nicole?” the actress asks. “May I kiss you?” Nicole giggles, but responds.

“I’d thought you’d never ask…” Their lips meet and it’s like fireworks. Cliche, Waverly knows, but the truth. Nicole pulls Waverly in closer by her hips, and Waverly’s hands find their way into the redheads hair. Nicole grants Waverly’s tongue access, and the brunette is more than happy to oblige. 

Nicole lets out a soft moan, but there moment is interrupted by a ringtone. Waverly groans, and pulls away. Eyes still closed, she lays her fingertip on Nicole’s lips and searchers for the obnoxious object that is her cell phone with her other hand. “Hold that thought.” She whispers.

Once she has found the device, she groans again but this time louder. She looks at the caller ID. Wynonna. “Shhhhhit!” She yells, and Nicole chuckles. “Just give me one second.” Waverly tells Nicole, and the redhead nods. “Hey Wynonna, what do you want?” Waverly asks annoyed, but smirks at Nicole and Nicole smirks back.  
“Well hello to you too baby girl. Wanna explain to me why it is 1 o’clock in the morning, and you are still not back from going out with Chrissy, while knowing damn good and well you have an early shoot tomorrow?” Waverly rolls her eyes and Nicole chuckles quietly again. Waverly smirks at the redhead, but then turns her back to Nicole, to respond to her sister. “I’m sorry Wyn, I lost track of time. Honest.” Nicole watches Waverly whilst she's one the phone and keeps replaying the brunette's lips on hers just mere moments ago, she then remembers what she overheard Waverly’s sister exclaim earlier. 1 A.M. ‘Fuck!’ Nicole thinks and looks down at her watch. ‘I have to be up in six hours.’

Nicole glances up from her watch at the brunette still with her back turned talking on the phone. ‘I really have to go.’ She thinks. ‘But I don’t want to interrupt.’ Nicole contemplates, but then decides. She takes one last look at the brunette on the phone, and begins to walk away.

She gets a few feet away, but turns to look at the brunette again. “May fate bring us together again Waverly Earp.” she whispers, and continues on her journey back home.

Waverly doesn’t notice Nicole walk away, but a few minutes after the redheads departure, she decides to turn around again. When she turns, she is upset by what she sees. ‘She’s gone.’ To say Waverly was disappointed would be an understatement, but she understands why the redhead had to go. “She did say she had an early day tomorrow.” Waverly whispers.

“What did you say baby girl?” Waverly then remembered who she was on the phone with. “Nothing Wynonna, just tired. Are you done yelling at me or is there more?” Waverly teases.

“Ha ha ha baby girl, no I won’t be yelling at you anymore tonight, but don’t forget you have to pick up Alice from school tomorrow after filming, I have meetings with important clients tomorrow, and Alice can’t be late being picked up again.” Wynonna exclaims. “Of course Wyn I won’t forget, I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you!” The sisters say their goodbyes and Waverly hangs up.

She looks up at the sky and sighs. She then looks at the spot where the redhead once was.

“May fate bring us together again Nicole Haught….” 

Waverly then makes her way up to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! :)


End file.
